Luigi's Mansion: Platinum Bone
by DesertSweetPetilil
Summary: The Platinum Bone, an ancient bone that protects Tombbone Mansion, ends up stolen! It's up to Luigi to retrieve the bone, and eventually rescue his brother Mario!
1. Chapter 1: Front Yard Touring

It was a peaceful night in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sky was very dark with a half full moon. The folks, known as Toads, slept silently in the breezy night in Toad Town, a local town near Peach's Castle. The castle was a home for two famous Italian plumbers, known as the Mario Bros.

The fairly fat plumber in green clothes and indigo dungarees was lazily sleeping in his room at Peach's Castle. He snored loudly, annoying his brother, a chubby man in a red shirt and blue dungarees. The red plumber smacked his brother in the face with a pillow.

"Stop-a snoring loudly Luigi!" The red plumber scolded his younger brother.

Luigi (the green plumber) rolled on one side of the bed, trying to avoid his brother's yelling about him snoring loudly. He then took up most of the blanket to sleep properly.

"Mama-mia…Mario…" Luigi was thinking about his crazy brother while sleeping. Mario checked on Luigi to see if he stopped snoring.

"Luigi…he stopped-a snoring," Mario let out a soft yawn and quietly fell back asleep.

It was 11:30 pm at the time. The Mario Bros. could hear the gentle breeze coming from the window. But their sleep was interrupted when they thought a phone was ringing.

Luigi shrieked out when the device rang like a phone. He scooted on one corner of the bedroom cowering crazily. Mario checked the device, and then checked on his cowardly brother.

"Luigi! Professor E. Gadd needs-a us!" Mario told his brother to get his attention.

"Waah!" Luigi got up from hiding in a corner and answered the device, which was called the Dual Scream.

"H-hello?" The shy plumber spoke in a soft voice.

"Luigi! Aha! I'm glad you're up right now!" The short, old professor replied in a happy-going voice.

"What do you-a want with-a me and-a Mario?"

"I am at Tombbone Mansion. Meet me as soon as possible!"

"Got it! Let's-a go, Mario!" Mario replied, "Oki-doki!" The brothers then set off to meet with the professor.

At the front yard of Tombbone Mansion were Professor E. Gadd and Evershade Valley ghosts who assisted the professor when he needed them.

"Greenie, pass me a magnifying glass!" The professor said to the Greenie, a green ghost.

"Gotcha!" The Greenie threw the magnifying glass at the professor's hand. The professor then caught it.

Almost midnight, The Mario Bros. finally arrived at Tombbone Mansion. Luigi panted heavily while Mario took a deep breath. A Sneaker, a pink ghost that scares people by lurking behind them, went behind the plumbers and let out a scary "Boo!"

"Waaaaaaaah!" Both brothers freaked out. Luigi hid behind a tree; Mario fell on the ground, lying on his back.

Professor E. Gadd rushed to see what was going on. He saw the Mario Bros. sprawled out from being scared by the Sneaker. He thought to himself, "They might have been exhausted from coming all the way here…"

He ordered a Slammer, a red ghost with muscles, and a Hider, a blue ghost that can hide in objects, to carry the Mario Bros. inside the mansion and have them take a nap.

Midnight rolled in, and both Mario Bros. were sleeping peacefully without any of them snoring or distractions. A flyer landed on Luigi's cap. Luigi picked it up.

"Mario, look I-a found!"

"What-a is it, Luigi?"

"A flyer saying-a that we can own a mansion for-a FREE!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Luigi was jumping for joy crazily. Mario went to peek out from the window of the mansion. He grabbed Luigi by the back of his shirt and pressed his nose on the window.

"Luigi! It's the Platinum Bone!"

"Wow, cool!" Luigi replied back to his brother in a high-pitched voice.

"Come out here boys!" Professor E. Gadd guided them to the original place where the Platinum Bone was held.

The Platinum Bone was a huge, silver-colored bone glowing in white. It was four times larger than Mario's hands. Its power was to keep out Dry Bowser and his Undead Army from completely destroying Tombbone Mansion. Myths described that if the mansion was completely destroyed, nightmares would spread throughout the Mushroom Kingdom.

Luigi was staring at the Platinum Bone, reminding him of the Dark Moon pieces he had to find when Evershade Valley was attacked by King Boo. He touched it with his right hand, feeling the gentle glowing in his palm. He then stepped back and fell asleep near the Platinum Bone.


	2. Chapter 2: Disappearance

Luigi was lazily taking a nap near the Platinum Bone's original spot. He snored as loud to distract the ominous noises in the external environment.

A mysterious shadowy figure appeared in front of Luigi. It was a round white Boo with purple eyes, sharp teeth, purple tongue that stuck out of its mouth, stubby hands, and wore a gold crown holding a magenta-colored jewel. It laughed in a creepy way that Luigi did not even hear it.

"I, King of all Boos, shall claim this Platinum Bone as mine!" King Boo said with an evil voice. He eventually vanished, with the Platinum Bone held by his psychic powers, preparing to strike his next victim.

Luigi woke up, sprawled out from his sleep, and stood up straight. He checked to see if the Platinum Bone was still there, but it was gone.

"Mama-mia! It's-a gone! The Platinum-a Bone!" He thought to himself.

He saw a Poltergust 9001, a schoolbag-like device built by Professor E. Gadd to suck up evil ghosts such as Boos, and took it. Luigi then checked if it had the Ultraviolet Light, Flashlight, Stunning Light, and Vacuum modes. Luigi activated the Flashlight mode to check for suspicious footprints. He saw footprints of what could possibly be Mario's shoes.

"Mario…?" The green plumber thought that Mario ran back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"A-anyone? Luigi's-a here!" Even Professor E. Gadd and the Evershade Valley ghosts dismissed the front yard of Tombbone Mansion.

Luigi took a deep breath and continued his search for the Platinum Bone. The footprints started to disappear by magic, so Luigi switched to Ultraviolet Light mode from his Poltergust 9001. Luigi realized that Mario and the others were chased by a bunch of Boos while he was snoring too loud.

Suddenly, the Dual Scream rang loudly. Luigi check the right pocket of the Poltergust 9001 to pick up the Dual Scream.

"Hello?"

"Luigi! This is urgent! We have been chased by a horde of Boos and lost track of you and Mario!"

"Have any clue where-a Mario is?"

"No! He might be chased by King Boo, Master of Paranormal Illusions!"

"Oh no-The Platinum Bone! Mario!"

Professor E. Gadd hung up on the Dual Scream. Back in Evershade Valley, he and the Evershade ghosts prepared to find Mario and the Platinum Bone. One of the Greenies had a speculation of evidence; a piece of the magenta-colored psychic coating of King Boo's jewel had broke while he attempted to steal the Platinum Bone.

"That means…" The Greenie said in an upsetting voice. "King Boo has also plotted to kidnap Mario!"

All of the other Evershade Valley ghosts freaked out when they heard the news of King Boo's revenge. They all hid in Professor E. Gadd's equipment. Professor E. Gadd left his laboratory to search for Mario and Luigi. It was a chilly 12:17 am, and the old, feeble professor was in his pajamas. He was yelling "Mario! Luigi! Where are you!"

King Boo snuck behind the professor and let out an evil laugh. Professor E. Gadd turned back, seeing King Boo. He scolded the evil king, "Give me the Platinum Bone this instant!"

King Boo refused to listen to the small professor's orders. He replied, "I want Dry Bowser to demolish Tombbone Mansion, so we Boos can take the good dreams away from the people of the Mushroom Kingdom! Now tell me where Luigi is!"

"No! They ran away!"

"You liar! For this, you should be punished!"

King Boo let out a paranormal lightning power, summoning a blank picture frame. Then he used that power again, holding Professor E. Gadd.

"Let me go right now!" The professor shouted at the king.

"Never!"

King Boo roughly used the paranormal power to send the professor flying backwards, sealing him into the picture frame. He laughed in an evil tone. "I have finally kidnapped the PROFESSOR!"

Mario heard King Boo's laugh and attempted to punch the king's crown as he approached him by running. He saw the professor in a picture frame.

"Oh no! Professor-a E. Gadd!"

"Subjects! Get that plumber!"

A horde of Boos surrounded Mario. One of them placed another empty picture frame 15 feet behind the red plumber.

"Where's-a Luigi?! Where's the Platinum-a Bone?!"

One of the Boos replied in a childish tone. "They're not here! We even got the professor" All the other Boos laughed. Mario was very shocked; he took off and ran as fast as he can to escape the Boos.

"You can't escape plumber!" King Boo then busted in front of Mario's face and used his paranormal powers to seal Mario into the picture frame.

King Boo and his army of Boos did not notice that Luigi was watching everything. Luigi had a fearful face upon him as he carefully watched the Boos take away the Platinum Bone, Mario, and Professor E. Gadd, who were in picture frames, returning to their base in Tombbone Mansion.

"Mario…Professor E. Gadd…the Platinum Bone…" Luigi wept as he thought it was his fault for all the commotion. However, a figure slowly approached the sad plumber.


End file.
